


Emojifighter

by on_the_wing



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Translation, emojis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:40:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28718229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/on_the_wing/pseuds/on_the_wing
Summary: Chapter 1 of the Starfighter comic translated into emojis.
Relationships: Abel/Cain (Starfighter)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Emojifighter

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Starfighter](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/288114) by Hamletmachine. 



> If I have the stamina I might eventually do another chapter, but this was grueling so don't hold your breath.
> 
> Some of the emojis are from the SF discord.
> 
> I wanted to do that awesome white text trick that boy~thighs does in Life of the Party so I could provide hidden translations, but I couldn't figure it out and copying the code didn't work. :(

\---------------------------------------------

Page 1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

10-12

13

14

15

16

17

18-20

21

22

__

23

24

25

26

27-28

29-30

31

32

33-36

37

38

39-42

43

44

45

46-47


End file.
